1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are being replaced with portable, slim flat panel display apparatuses. Among various flat panel display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminescent display apparatus having wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and short response times. Therefore, an organic light-emitting display apparatus may be applied to various fields.